


Ortus

by flyingcamel



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 15:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14834846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingcamel/pseuds/flyingcamel
Summary: In a world where Alphas are world leaders, Betas are their second-in-command, and Gammas are workers, Kim Yongsun was born an Epsilon--the lowest low of the lows. Her talent and beauty has gained her the nickname Solar, because she shines as bright as the sun.However, used to life in the outer slums of Aurum, she has learned to accept that she will never amount to anything.... Or will she?





	Ortus

Aurum, a country of abundance. A very rich country supported by bountiful natural and man-made resources. 

Located in the heart of the country is Galla, the capital city of Aurum, known for its bustling city life filled with glamorous people and incredible architectural buildings. Galla is the home of the highest social class, the  **Alphas**. Alphas are naturally gifted--clever, athletic, talented, beautiful--and are also materially gifted with the amounts of riches the lower classes can only dream of. They are presidents, CEOs and world leaders. They have access to the best facilities and education systems--they get the best of everything. Only 2% of Aurum's population are Alphas. 

Also living in Galla are  **Betas**. They are almost as gifted as Alphas, although they are placed as a lower class due to their lower intelligence capacity. They are usually second-in-command of the Alphas, and are still favored by most to be leaders alongside the Alphas. Beta children may attend schools alongside the Alphas, but are often ostracized for being in a lower class. Therefore, most beta children go to schools that are specifically for Betas. 

In the outskirts of Galla, in a little town known as Saha, you can find a group of people classified as the  **Gammas**. They represent more than 85% of Aurum's population. They are further divided into Gamma 1, who are the higher-skilled workers in charge of being the team leaders and supervisors, and Gamma 2, who are the lower-level workers with the menial, repetitive jobs. Gammas are, as a whole, incapable of making their own decisions, and are bound to do exactly as the upper classes bid them to do. They are not poor, but are not rich. Most Gamma 2 children are only sent to school until the 9th grade since they have no need for higher education, while Gamma 1 still has access to low-ranked universities in Saha. 

Kilometers away from Saha, is the place no one ever talks about. 

_The outskirts._

The outskirts are an area of slums, with unsightly buildings, gangs, foul smells, and pretty much all the bad things in life. It is the home (or rather dwelling) of the  **Epsilons** , the lowest class of Aurum. Epsilons are made up of illiterates, addicts, criminals, and people who are bound to live their life foraging for food and drinking river water. However, some of the chosen ones might be lucky and be brought into Galla--as slaves, but still with a much better chance of survival rather than if they had stayed in the outskirts. 

In Aurum, all children are born unmarked. Their marks--a natural birthmark shaped as a symbol of their class--will appear on their inner right forearm on their tenth birthdays, during which the course of their life will be decided. However, it is common knowledge that an Alpha couple will produce Alphas, Betas will produce Betas, Gammas will produce Gammas, and Epsilons will produce Epsilons. Marriage with the lower class will result in a lower-class children (think Alpha + Beta = Beta child, Beta + Gamma = Gamma child), so the higher classes prefer to keep their families pure to keep their family in the highest positions. 

A person can be demoted into a lower class as result of marrying a lower class, as well as punishment for a crime. In the case of a crime, how low you fall depends on the severity of the crime. A petty theft may cause you to fall from Alpha to Beta. Murder will cause you eternal banishment to the slums to live your life forever as an Epsilon. When you're demoted, your natural mark will be erased and you will be given a new, man-made mark in place of your natural one. 

Kim Yongsun was born to Epsilon parents. Living in poverty and constant vigilance, her life has always been in more danger because her beauty makes the other Epsilon women envy her, and other Epsilon men want her. Her voice is her only saving grace, the only thing keeping her sane. When she received her Epsilon mark on her tenth birthday, she prepared herself for either life as a slave, or life in extreme poverty. 

Kim Yongsun is now 16 years old. 

Little did she know, her life was about to change.  



End file.
